And Then There Was None
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Someone is killing of the Biker Mice one by one. Will Limburger win in the end?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars, if I did they would still be on TV. Damn you evil Power Rangers

Bad Author Notes: Yeah it's been a LONG time since I wrote anything for the Bros. I actual had this fic almost finished when I burnt out a year ago. I'm just now up to working on it again.

Enter The Nightshade

By Lady FoxFire

Dec 5, 2002

Limburger stared out his window as the rain pounded upon the city of Chicago. "Soon those bothersome vermin will be dead and this city will be mine," Limburger said in an evil voice.

With a buzz Limburger's secretary's voice fill the room. "Mr. Limburger. Your two-thirty appointment is here."

Pressing a button on his desk Limburger replied. "Thank you Ms. Matson. Please send him in."

The tall double doors opened into Limburger's office and in stepped Ms. Matson. "Mr. Limburger. Ms Knight is here to see you," She said as a leggy black hair beauty entered the room.

"Mr. Limburger. It's a pleasure to meet you," the woman said as she held out her hand towards him, a charming smile on her red lips.

Taking her hand Limburger quickly looked over his surprised visitor. The woman had shoulder length jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, full pouting lips and a luscious figure in cased in a simple black jacket and short skirt that made Limburger lick his lips.

See that Ms. Matson had left the room and shut the door firmly behind her, he turned his full attention to his appointment. "I take it you're here to represent the gentleman I wish to hire," he said in a firm voice as he chose his words carefully.

Ms Knight held her index finger in front of her lips in the sign of silence. Once she had Limburger's silence she pulled a small gadget from her purse. She twisted a lever on it, which causes it to start a low hum; she then placed it on Limburger's desk.

"It's safe to talk now," she said as she faced Limburger once again. "But I would suggest that you hire yourself a new security unit. Your office has a number of bugs."

Limburger's jaw dropped open at the woman's statement. "But… But I have my office checked daily," he stuttered.

"Well they're not doing a very good job then," She said as she picked up a carved box sitting on Limburger's desk, after a quick examination she removed a tiny electronic device from the base. As she showed it to Limburger she broke it in half; one of the lights when off on the device.

"Ummm well yes," Limburger said uncomfortably as he straightens his tie. "I take it you're here to discussion business for Nightshade."

"I am Nightshade," Ms Knight said with a smile.

"But... But you're a girl," Limburger blurted out as his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Very good Mr. Limburger," Nightshade replied as her smile faded from her face. "Did you know that the ten most successful problem solvers are female? Male problem solvers only last five to seven years before they retire one way or another."

Nightshade sat down in a chair and crossed her leg. Limburger stared at her smooth legs as she slowly ran one leg down the length of the other. Clearing his throaty nervously "I don't understand why men are so less successful."

"Lack of advantages and brains," Nightshade replied with a twinkle in her eye. "A woman can change her complete appearance in a matter of hours. Change her clothes, makeup, hair and eye color, her walk… She can go from proper lady to a streetwalker in a blink of an eye."

Nightshade leaned forward, her jacket gapped to expose a glimpse of her silky skin. "Also a female problem solver has the advantage of her body to distract a male from noticing exactly what she's doing." She stated in a husky voice.

Limburger licks his lips nervously "I'm beginning to understand the advantages now." He said in shaking voice.

Leaning back into her seat Nightshade straightens her jacket. "Now let's get down to business Mr. Limburger."

"Please call me Lawrence." Limburger squeaked as he watches the fabric clung to her breast.

"Alright Lawrence." She cooed before her tone changed into a more business like tone. "Who do you want me to kill?"

Limburger blinked at the sudden change from seductive to business. "Umm yes. You're quiet right. Yet get down to business." He said as he tried to get himself back under control.

"It's all business Lawrence." She said with a sweet smile.

Limburger cleared his throat. "I need you to remove a problem for me. This problem has been costing me mil…"

"Lawrence. I don't care for whatever reason you want this problem removed. I just care about who and my money." Nightshade interrupted him before he could get started on telling her all his woes.

"Ah yes! As for who…" Limburger pulled out a thick mallia file and pushes it towards her.

Picking it up daintily Nightshade starts to read through the file, stopping only to studies the photo inside. "I see that your problem isn't exactly human," Nightshade said as she tapped a photo showing Throttle as he washed Charley tow truck. He had his vest off; soap suds sliding down his broad chest as he scrubbed the truck.

The next picture is of Modo as he spent a lazy summer day reading a book under a tree. After that was a profile of Vinnie as he worked on his bike. The final picture was a close up of Charley as she watched the mice play football.

"This human," Nightshade says as she holds up Charley's picture. "Is she one of my targets?"

"Yes," Limburger growled. "That infuriating female!! Without her I don't think those freaks could survive here on earth." 

Limburger took a deep breath to try to settle his nerves. "Of course my people will be there to help you in any way possible."

"Not necessary. I have my own people that I can trust. As for money…" She said as she closed the folder on the mice.

"Yes! Yes! My dear, name your price," Limburger smiled sweetly.

Nightshade pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her price, then slides it over to Limburger. He looks at the amount written on the paper and starts to have trouble breathing. "Each," she adds.

"Ea… Ea… Each!!!" Limburger struggles to get out

"You knew my prices were when you contacted me. Don't back out now," Nightshade says threateningly.

"Of course my dear. I just had something in my throat. But I do expect results."

"I'll send you proof of each one's death and then I want to be paid. I'll send you an account number with the proof. The money will be deposit into my account in an hour of receiving this. If I don't get paid **then you won't have to worry about these vermin**. Understand?" Nightshade says with a dangerous gleam in her eyes

"Completely. So when do you start?" Limburger replied meekly as he starred at the dangerous creature across from him

"Now." 


End file.
